Give Up
by fruits candy
Summary: “Your reasons,” Severus said shortly, “are pitiful.” He clambered off of the boy and briskly out of the room, discarding the silver dagger at the doorway of the room.


Pale gray eyes continue to grimace at the offending thin strip of meddle. Draco Malfoy sat very still in his four-poster bed, silken green blankets pooling around his skinny waist, the small blade rest in the palm of Draco's hand. His silver eyes stare steadily at his cloth covered legs. His gaze moved to the small alarm clock, it was late. Draco realized he must have let the blade slip from his loose grip, for he had sunken into the soft folds of the pillow.  
  
"Not tonight." He drawled slowly, eyes fall close. It was never the night, he told himself, folding his arms protectively across his chest. Draco buried his face within the pillow, a frown etched into his pointed flawless features. He let out a soft cry.   
  
Draco Malfoy He comes from the purest line of blood. Cold steel eyes and platinum locks gelled neatly. He was perfection, except to the eyes of The Boy Who Lived, the Boy that he lusted for, the Boy that rejected his friendship on sight of him, the Boy who he fell in love with. Draco kicked at the bedding. Twisting and turning, thin sheets wrapping around his white scrawny body.   
  
Draco used to loathe Harry Potter, with every fiber in his body. Soon all he could think about was Harry, plotting against Harry, scaring Harry; he was infatuated with him. He realized one evening that he could think of nothing else but Potter. He had fallen in love with The Boy Who Lived.   
  
He knew he could never have Harry, even if he did change. It was far too late, now in their sixth year. Harry's only family had died. And all Draco managed to say was to sputter a few words of cruelty to him. Harry had said nothing. He didn't have to. The look in his dimmed eyes and hollowness of his face told him all he needed to know. That he was hated.   
  
Draco Malfoy was hated by many, by his parents. Narcissi, his mother, hardly spoke to him, and when those rare words where spoken it would be the same, two short words that held so much disappointment.  
  
"Do Better."   
  
His entire life he heard those words. And he would do better. He had highest marks in each class, promising future. Place on the Quiddich team. Nothing mattered though. Not really. And when winter break would arrive he would leave Hogwarts for three weeks where he would have his soul and heart smashed continuously until he left once more to regain his spot as King of the Cold Hearted Serpents.   
  
And it left Draco with that same blade that had been kicked off his four poster bed. It clattered against the cold tiles of the Prefects room. His sobs filled the chamber, echoing threw the corridors and the common room. He refused to be silenced.   
  
There was a sharp knock at his door. It opened with one swift movement. Draco slowly sat up, his throat had tightened. Trails of wetness were cursing down his cheeks. Snape appeared in the door way. Clad in a long light shirt and with lantern in hand. Draco stares at his god father, bringing his blankets further up his chest. Snape bent over a picked up the knife. Grim as ever, he sat on the end of the four poster bed, simply waiting.   
  
"Professor Snape." Draco plainly announced to himself more than Severus.   
  
"You've woken up several students. I told them the noise was Peeves." Snape drawled out. Draco nodded.   
  
"What are you doing with this knife?" He asked Draco. Draco shrugged. A cold hand swept up to the pale face and cupped Draco's cheek. Draco shuddered.  
  
Snape didn't seem to notice, "Draco, tell me." Draco shook his head. Severus wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, lowering both of them into the bed.   
  
"It's him again, isn't it." It was a statement. Draco had tears falling. Snape was angry.   
  
"What does he have, tell me Draco, why do you love him so?" Snape spat out the words, jealousy was raging from him.   
  
"I don't know." Draco managed to choke out. His eyes had closed. Severus has began kissing the jaw of Draco's mouth. Severus shook his head.  
  
"Oh you know, don't you Draco, you love his lips don't you, you love his eyes, his big green eyes, his muscled chest and scrawny arms, his tan skin and under weight body, you dream about touching his body, I know you do Draco. I know so much about you. I've memorized the way you move, the way you think, so don't give me any trash about not knowing why you love Harry Fucking Potter."   
  
Draco had begun sobbing. Severus had removed the boys' night shirt and began kissing and sucking Draco's body.   
  
"Why do you do this to me Draco? Why do you continue to intoxicate me with your sexy flawless body? I've had offers before, from Remus even, he's my age and he's crazy about me. But I find myself here again; don't I?" Severus asked while licking Draco's chest. Draco cried out for Severus to stop.  
  
"I wont stop until you tell me what you where doing with the dagger, Malfoy." Severus hissed into the boy's ear, than dragged his moist lips down to Draco's neck, he began bites. Drawing bits of blood.   
  
"I-" Draco's voice hitched, "I was going to cut myself, to punish my-myself for being in love with Harry Potter, sir." His voice cracked several time.   
  
"Ah…." Purred Severus in a thick voice, "Cut your troubles away were you, slice away your feelings, to much of a coward to do it though, I'm ashamed." Draco closed him eyes, salty tears staining his pale cheeks. Cold meddle pressed against his neck. Draco's eyes snap open. Severus had taken the little knife to the boy's throat.   
  
"Allow me." He said. Draco let out wails of protests. Severus let out a cold snigger, he began dragging the small dagger across Draco's chest, making small designs, never pressing hard enough to hurt the boy, just to scare him and leave white marks.   
  
"Now," Severus started, "We're going to get serious and as I dig into your skin, your sprout out all the reasons you love your dear Harry Potter." He told him, danger edging his voice.   
  
"Please Professor Snape, please-" He let out a moan of pain, Severus had cut only a slither deep into Draco's delicate skin, drops of blood rolled out from clean cut of Draco's thin stomach. Severus lapped away at the metallic tasting blood of Draco Malfoy's.   
  
"Tell me the reasons, Malfoy."   
  
"He-he's brave and he doesn't-doesn't do anything to break the rules unless they are to help someone…" He cried out, Severus straddling his thighs, dagger suspended with both hands, rising over Draco.  
  
"Now that cant be all." Snape whispered, voice dripping with venom. Draco squeezed his eyes shut tight and began speaking.  
  
"I-I l-like how he is loyal. He-he would never leave anyone behind, no matter who-" Severus cut Draco off by catching his lips in a painful kiss. At that precise moment, Severus dipped the knife into the center of Draco's chest. Blood sputtered out from the slick cut.  
  
Snape broke the kiss, seemingly disgusted by the sobs Draco were releasing into his mouth.   
  
"Your reasons," Severus said shortly, "are pitiful." He clambered off of the boy and briskly out of the room, discarding the silver dagger at the doorway of the room.   
  
As new tears nascent through Draco's steel colored eyes, he buried his face into the pillow, tangling his body with the blood stained sheets.   
  
"Oh Harry…" Draco whispered in a throaty voice. He let his self be emerged into the darkness of dreams, and Draco Malfoy thoughts of a person he would never have etched into his mind.   
  
- End 


End file.
